Unexpected
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Emma wasn't an only child, in fact she wasn't even the firstborn! This is the story of Snow White, Prince Charming, and Eric and the crazy way they became a family. Rated Teen for later works.
1. The Ill-Fated Night

Chapter One: The Ill-Fated Night

Snow White remembered the night all too well. She remembered running from her palace, her home. Away from Regina, her stepmother. Away from the memories of both of her unfortunately deceased parents. She remembered the sandy-haired man she ran into, the one with eyes as blue as the ocean. A man that she—in her delirium—gave herself to beneath the moonless sky. Now, with Regina's huntsman after her, she had a reminder of that one night.

She was pregnant.

Although Snow had tried to deny it for the first few weeks she wandered from village to village, now she couldn't pretend it was in her head. Everything had consequences, she knew that, and now she knew her world was changing.

He was an engaged man! Engaged to Midas' little hag of a daughter, but nonetheless the father of her unborn child belonged to someone else. It was her fate, Snow figured, to love something that she was never supposed to know.

She found out not long after she first caught eye of Regina heading to the summer palace in July. Now it was November and the woman was going back to her usual home, and Snow was still in hiding. Gods, what would Regina do if she found out about her child? She didn't even want to imagine what that wretched woman would do to a baby...

Night was falling as she approaches a new town. It was sleepy, the perfect place for the white-cloaked girl to disappear into an abandoned building while the snow fell. There was an old barn where she heard chickens cooing, certainly a place where she could find something light to eat, something that no one would miss. Snow then heard the howling in the distance and tucked herself away in the little barn quickly. She curled up in the hay and questioned her fate.

What kind of life could she give this child? She was a disgraced princess running away in order to save herself from a woman she betrayed. Snow she never thought that she would be on the run from her castle, her face on a wanted poster, stealing away into empty homes in the night.

The howling she heard was suddenly so quiet compared to the screaming. There were people out there, people in trouble! Snow couldn't just let them die if she could've stopped them! She got out of the barn and just peered out the door, seeing the large black wolf charging toward the man with the spear. She stepped out further to step between the man and the beast. The wolf snarled and scratched her with his front paw, locking eyes with a frightened Snow. Gold met green. As if feeling sorry for its actions, the wolf jumped over a doubled-over Snow clutching her leg in pain. Snow stumbled back inside the barn, and prayed the creature she saw was only from one of her nightmares.

...the next morning...

Red obediently went into the barn to gather eggs from the chickens for Granny. Although Red didn't agree with her grandmother one hundred percent of the time, she knew what the wolf did to animals and what it could do to a few helpless chickens.

She heard a stirring behind the chicken coop and watched as a dark-haired woman rose. The woman looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't really recognize her. In each of the woman's hands was an egg, an egg that she took from their chickens. "Are you stealing our eggs?" Red asked, trying not to sound as harsh as her Granny would've. Granny would've ripped the poor woman from limb to limb!

"No..." The woman sighed, sounding both guilty and in pain. What happened? Why was this lady in her barn? "Well, not really." She thrust the eggs forward at Red. "Here"

Red smiled and handed them back to the brunette. "No, it's okay."

"I just heard this howling... and saw this... animal out there..." The young woman was still shaken. She limped out from behind the chicken coop and Red saw the stains on the front of the woman's dress. Oh god, she thought, the poor girl! She continued to eye the woman, shocked she wasn't a bloody corpse! Snow put the eggs into Red's basket and placed her hands on her slightly rounded stomach.

"It's wolf season, too dangerous to be outside at night." Red gestured for Snow to sit back in the straw. She did so quickly. Red just looked at the gash down the side of the frightened woman's right leg. "Gosh, this is an awful cut. I'll take you inside and we-Granny and I- can dress that wound. Then I can take you home... we have horses..."

Snow shook her head. "I don't have anyone or anything to go back to."

"A husband?"

Snow sadly looked down at her stomach. "It's just me." She felt little feet fluttering inside her, a sign of her lie. "Well I shouldn't be troubling you anyways. I'm sure you're busy."

"Not at all. Besides, Granny would hate it if we threw a woman out on the street when she clearly needed help." Red helped the woman up and smiled. It had been so long since Snow saw a friendly face... "What's your name?"

"I'm Sn... Frosty." Snow corrected herself, trying to keep her identity secret. What would happen if this girl weren't someone to trust?

"Frosty? Really?" Red had never met a Frosty before! The woman who called herself Frosty shook her head. "Well I just need something to call you."

She hesitated, thinking up the perfect name. "Mary. No... Margaret." At last Snow's mind settled on a name. "Mary."

"Well, Mary, we haven't sat down to breakfast yet." Red took her arm and helped her out of the barn. Snow hadn't met someone so willing to help her since her mother passed. Maybe this was a turning point in her story.  
...after breakfast...

Granny eyed this 'Mary' person. She didn't buy a bit that Mary was her name. She spaced out and barely noticed when she was called. 'Mary' just sat there and rubbed her tiny baby bump, clearly showing from under her worn-out white gown. There were so many stains and rips and tears in the seams that this 'Mary' had clearly worn the dress a long time. Red took pity on her- then again, Red took pity on anyone coming with a sob story. Red wanted to be as charitable as she could in order to make up for her stone-cold Granny.

"It's a bad cut, Mary." Granny told her, snapping to get her attention. "What were you doing out there? Could've gotten yourself killed..."

This 'Mary' looked down and refused to look at Granny. "I was- I was-"

"She doesn't have anywhere to go." Red finished for Snow. Snow smiled back at the red-cloaked lady dishing up more eggs and some more bread. "Granny, can she stay here? Please? Just until wolf's time's over..."

Granny raised a hand to silence her granddaughter. "I won't turn a woman out in the snow. It's getting cold out there and it's still going to be a while before her leg heals." She stood from the table and patted 'Mary' on the arm. She then pulled her granddaughter into the small bedroom behind them. "Get Doc over here to check on her. Did she give an actual name? It's not 'Mary', I can tell."

Red shrugged. "Not a real one. But I recognize her. She's on one of the Queen's wanted posters..."

"A criminal!" Granny whispered, still fussing at the naive woman. Her glare was so intense it cut her like daggers. "We're housing criminals now, are we? Might as well make this cottage an inn..."

Red attempted to hush Granny before 'Mary' heard them. "No no, nothing like that." Red whispered into Granny's ear, telling the biggest secret she ever had. "I think she's Snow White."

Granny didn't know which one was more daunting: housing a fugitive or the princess herself.


	2. With Friends

**Author's Note: **_I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed "Unexpected". It'll be a while before Charming finds out about the baby, but he will find Snow and he will find out! Now on to chapter two… (as always, please review)_

Chapter Two: With Friends

Snow watched as Red and Granny guided the dwarf into the tiny bedroom where they had her leg propped up on a pillow. The dwarf had on glasses and a funny looking hat unlike any that Snow had ever seen. "How'dya do?" The chipper dwarf tipped his hat to her. She smiled but said nothing. "I'm Doc, I'm just here because your friends want to make sure you're okay." Friends, thought Snow, it had been so long since she had friends... "Can you talk? At least tell me your name."

"Mary." Snow said after a little hesitation. These strangers agreed to take care of her and even got a doctor for her? Even her own stepmother didn't do things like that unless her father took notice.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Now, Miss, I know you don't know or trust me yet. But it's important that you're one hundred percent honest with me. You can tell me anything..."

"Certainly you've seen my face on all those posters in the kingdom." Snow scoffed, realizing how short she had just been with Doc. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm just..."

"That's alright, Snow White." Doc grinned, Red and Granny folding laundry and putting it into the wardrobe. "As I've said, you're among friends." So many friendly faces... "So you had a run-in with our famous wolf, didn't you, princess?"

Snow sighed. Princess. That's what everyone called her when they found out who she was. "Snow's fine, thank you." After she clarified her name, she answered the dwarf. "Yes I did run into... something out there."

Doc never imagined he'd be tending to the princess herself. Unlike all the royals that rode through their town with their knights and horses and carriages, Snow was very down to earth. Of course she was a little snappy and certainly out of her comfort zone, but Doc understood. "Well, on the bright side these two ladies did clean the cut up quite a bit," Red couldn't help but beam as Doc looked back at her. "but it's still pretty bad. I'd suggest keeping off of it until it heals up a little more... That is, unless you have appointments to keep, your Highness."

Snow shook her head. Appointments? She was on the run from her own kingdom. She was carrying a child that didn't belong to her husband, in fact she wasn't even married. Royal or not, that wasn't good for any girl around here. "I don't have anywhere to truly be. No home, no family... but I shouldn't trouble you folks. Certainly you..."

"Nonsense." Granny cut her off. That girl should've known better than being thrown out or people being too busy. "It's wolf's time, in the winter, and you're expecting. We won't throw you out, you're with friends, just like Doc said. But, since we're friends, you will be honest with us, and help Red and I out. Chores and such, once you're better."

Even Granny's mouth curled into a smile. Real smiles were in the room: three of them. It was contagious and Snow soon found herself smiling too. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me, Miss..."

"Marie Lucas. Most call me Widow Lucas, but you can call me Granny." Granny, thought Snow, she had never known her own granny. Perhaps one day she would be someone's granny. Granny dismissed Doc. "If you can come back in a few days to check on her..."

"I will." Doc promised, turning in the doorway to address the fair princess. "Farewell, Snow White."

...a week later...

Snow started to move around the house. Her leg had healed up quite a bit and she could bear weight on it again. Doc still warned her about "over exerting herself" because of the baby_. I've been on the run so long_, thought the stubborn princess, _what's a little sweeping going to do to me?_

Granny and Red had gone to a town meeting, something about killing the wolf. Gods, that's all they talked about in this town! Red would tell Snow about what was going on to keep the busybody princess from going crazy on bed rest. Charming hasn't married Abigail yet, and for some reason that comforted Snow. They were engaged for almost six months now, when was the wedding going to be? Why was she so worried about him anyways? He didn't want her. That's why he left her...

"Mary!" Granny called with the door still wide open, Red standing in the doorway. Granny and Red both called her 'Mary' whenever there was a chance that someone else could be listening. "Mary, can you help me with dinner?"

The door clicked shut and Red started looking for Snow. "Mary?" She questioned, looking into the little bedroom. "Granny, she's not in her room."

"You're right." Snow smiled, the two women spinning around to find the pretty princess wearing a white housecoat sitting at a table set for three. "I made you both supper."

Red grinned and sat down at the table quickly. There was freshly baked bread, a salad, cut up fruit, a little plate of cut up meat, and filled teacups. "Gods, Snow, this is a feast!" Granny sat down beside her and Snow started to dish up the food. "There's enough food to feed everyone in town! What's the occasion?"

Snow continued to dish up the food when Granny took the ladle from her. "Today's my eighteenth birthday." Snow admitted sadly. Eighteen, finally, the year of her promised coronation. Ten years since her mother passed. One since her father passed. Nine months since her stepmother tried to kill her. Six months since she found out she was pregnant. Eighteen was not at all what it was supposed to be. "We should eat before it all cools down."

Granny chewed and thought of the fate of the girls that sat on either side of her. Newfound friends, both of them. One of them was now an adult, the other was still a child. It was only a one year difference between Red and Snow, yet that one year was the difference between the white haired woman raising a girl and a lady. "It's delicious, dear. But if we had known it was your birthday, we would've gotten you something..."

"You guys have given me everything I need." Snow told the kind woman with an undeniable smile. "You've given me a place to stay, you've saved my life, and you're both the best friends I've ever had. I think of you like... like family." Dinner went on and, for the first time in a long time, Granny was glad that there were three chairs at the table.


	3. Heroes

Chapter Three: Heroes

"We kill the wolf." Red whispered to Snow during their 'girl talk'. They had been talking about Peter and true love and all the things Snow believed in but told herself she didn't. "Others go at night when the wolf has the advantage. The wolf prints turn into boot prints near the front door, right where Peter goes at night. If we could tell him, maybe he could make it stop." Snow still wasn't certain. That wolf was a monster, she and Red knew that. But it was nice to see that kind of enthusiasm swarming the girl in the red cloak. "We'd be heroes."

Heroes. Snow tried not to think of heroes. Her mother used to tell her stories of heroines and heroes that slayed dragons and saved kingdoms and earned their happily ever afters. She didn't believe them anymore. But her and Red, new heroes? "I don't think Granny would let us go. She's a little... well, intense."

"But once we get rid of the wolf it won't matter!" Red was nearly bursting with excitement. "She'll see that I'm a grown woman and she'll let me be with Peter and then we won't HAVE to run away together..."

"Maybe." Snow didn't want to crush her dreams. It was nice to see the way Red's eyes lit up when she talked about Peter. That was the familiar look of love. "Granny's right about the wolf..." Red's smile fell. "but she's wrong to use it to keep you from love."

The hope illuminated Red once more. "You think so?"

"I know so." Snow reassured her. Honestly, Snow didn't know a thing about lasting love. Did she love her Charming? She wasn't sure. At the time she did. But he didn't love her, she knew that. He loved his fiancée. That's why he left her, after all, before sunrise when she wouldn't be able to stop him. She was in this mess alone and it wasn't fair to blame him. "I'm sure that if anyone will find a way to stop the wolf, it'll be you Red."

No one had ever had that much faith in Red! Granny pretended she did, but she never let her out of her sight. Now Snow was here and she knew all the right things to say. Perhaps this was what it was like to have a sister. "I'll find a way, then we'll all be safe!" Without another word, Red scurried out.

Snow closed her eyes and hoped to get a nap in before dinner. She didn't sleep well anymore at night. If the baby didn't keep her up her memories did. She'd have flashing memories of her mother on her deathbed, her father at his party the week he died, her stepmother kissing Daniel and then kissing her father on their wedding day, Charming trapping her in a net, their night together in her little home in the woods... it was almost easier for her to stay awake than to bask in what could've been different.

Her leg still ached. The wound itself was closing but it hurt more and more every day. It wasn't an option for the princess to just keep off of it, she had to keep moving and keep herself busy. Doc insisted her leg was nearly better, all that was left was a little nick. Then why did it still feel like there was a knife through her leg?

The wolf...

Snow hoped to god that Red found a way to kill the wolf. Then the whole town would be in better shape. Also, Red would be a hero. Oh, how Red wanted to be a hero! Snow only prayed she got what she wanted and didn't die doing so. Even though her life wasn't exactly what she had thought for herself, she liked who she had become a lot more than the "fair princess Snow White" her father saw her as. Her child would be loved by his or her mother the same way both her parents loved her. Maybe her child would love her the same way she loved her mother and father. Snow could only pray...

Her child was the only thing that she knew could love her.

...later that night...

Snow woke up with Red's famous red cloak draped over her and her white cloak completely out of sight. It wasn't too dark outside but it was dark enough she knew she slept through supper.

"Red, where's Mary?" Granny asked, watching as Snow rolled over under the red cloak. Gods, was this really happening? "Wake up, girl, I need your help with the shutters. If Snow's not back by now, well, she will have to take her chances." Did Granny really care that little for Snow's safety? Of course not. But if Snow was out there, endangering not only her life but also the life of her unborn child, there wasn't anything either of them could do to save her. "Red?"

Granny threw off Snow's cloak and her face fell. There was Snow, but where was Red? Her mind was in a state of sheer panic. This reminded her so much of the night she lost her daughter to the wolf... "Where's Red?" Granny snapped before Snow could even say anything.

"She said she was going to kill the wolf." Snow replied quickly. She herself had never seen Granny so angry. "Shouldn't she be back by now? She said she was going in the day. Apparently she found that the wolf was a man... not just any man, but the man she loves..."

"She thinks Peter is the wolf?" Granny interrupted.

"Well I know you don't like him, but that's really beside the point. Red's in no danger, she said she'd tie him up..."

Granny's hands held tightly to Red's cloak. She thought Peter was the wolf? "Oh, that poor boy!" Granny rushed to the door then turned around to pull Snow out of bed. "Come on, you need to come with me."

...later...

Snow couldn't believe her ears. The wolf was Red? Her best friend was the girl that could've killed her? Maybe that's why the wolf let her go, because the human side took pity. Snow didn't know, and she was too frightened to care. She limped behind Granny as quietly and quickly as she could, hearing the howling growing closer and closer...

Gold met green again, then four eyes closed with the whooshing of a silver tipped arrow. The pain shot back up through Snow's leg and she threw the red cloak on her stunned friend. Oh gods, Peter! The remains of Peter were tied to a tree, and the blood stained the snow underneath him.

Red stirred beneath the cloak and Snow rushed to help her up. "Get her back to the house, Snow, and don't stop 'til you're there. Run!" Granny commanded, helping Red to her feet and down the hill. Red tried to be a hero, now it was Granny's turn. Snow knew she wasn't a hero, but she was determined to be one for her friend.

_Author's Note:__ I am SOOOO excited for tonight's Once Upon A Time! And soon—I promise—we'll meet the baby and we'll see Charming again! Please review (the more reviews, the earlier we see Charming)!_


	4. Something Charming

Chapter Four: Something Charming

A few months passed. Red coped with Peter's death and the fact that she was the wolf. Her style morphed, all she wore was black (except the red cloak. Now she always wore the red cloak.). Based on Snow's suggestion, they got rid of all the mirrors in the little house. Granny didn't understand why Snow didn't like mirrors, but she moved all the ones from her room and covered several of the others in sheets. Red was determined to help convert part of the bedroom she shared with Snow into a nursery for her child (which was due any day). The dwarves helped with decorating the humble room and Gepetto, the lonely carpenter who lived up the street, built a crib. Granny taught Snow how to knit a blanket. Any day now, they would welcome the child into the home.

And that day was March 20th.

Red was the second person to hold the child, right after Doc. A healthy little boy, a little boy that would one day be prince and possibly king. Red couldn't believe it: she was holding the heir to the throne! His eyes were closed tightly as she swaddled the baby in his new gray and green blanket. He was so adorable! Red handed the infant to his mother.

For a few moments, Snow just stared at the boy. He had her nose and his father's chin. The little mop of hair on the top of his head was dark as her's was, and no doubt it would curl when it got longer. When she put his hand on his little face his eyes flashed open, the blue color Snow remembered. He would look just like his father, Snow knew, minus the hair. Oh gods, here came the tears.

Snow couldn't help but cry. He would be an everyday reminder of the man she didn't have in her life. She knew he was her first love, and perhaps her last. Snow didn't know her future, or her boy's.

"So what's the little prince's name?" Doc asked, watching mother and child. The boy whimpered as his mother cradled him.

She thought while Granny and Red continued to bustle around the house, cleaning and fixing things up for their household of four. The little prince. Certainly he needed a royal name? Most royal families kept their names within the family. So Leopold? She didn't know her grandfathers on either of her parents's sides. Perhaps Henry, after her stepmother's father. No, that wasn't royal, and she didn't want a constant reminder of her stepmother. What about James, after his father? She didn't want to think about him. Besides, he would always be her Prince Charming, not her James. Why did every family have so many names to choose from and she couldn't find a single one that fit her precious baby boy! Maybe if she just thought... "Eric." Snow said finally, looking down at the child. Yes, Eric was perfect. But the name was a little bare... "Eric Peter Charming."

Red gulped, turning around when she heard the child's full name. "Peter? Like my Peter?" Oh, the bittersweet memory of her Peter. She knew how Snow felt, losing their love. The only difference was that Peter was dead, so she didn't have to hear about him. "It's a lovely name."

"Charming, really." Granny commented, then thought about the full name. Eric Peter Charming. "I mean the name, not the last name."

"I called his father Charming." Snow reminisced. He trapped her in a net and spoke so kindly to her, cutting her down to release the trap like you would with a wild animal. He smiled and they continued their playful banter through the journey and then through the night. Perhaps Eric would be as charming as his father. "Figured if I ever find him, he should have a way to recognize his son."

She hoped he never would have that burden, knowing his child was being raised by a woman other than his wife-to-be.

...later, in another kingdom...

Charming paced back and forth. It was a matter of weeks before he married Abigail, but he couldn't think about her. His mind was wrapped around the brunette that stole his mother's ring and their night together. Oh, how he enjoyed being with her! She was so different than Abigail...

Abigail, his fiancée. She was a sour faced blonde with good intentions and a snobby air. She was never satisfied with anything, and she never wanted to wait. She didn't want to talk to him if she didn't have to, and she kept her distance. James didn't blame her. She and James had nothing in common! Maybe his rendezvous in the woods was somehow parallel to her life…

Snow was so different from Abigail. For every ounce of impatience Abigail had, Snow was just as stubborn. Perhaps the difference was that Snow was patient and Abigail wasn't. Even though Snow had stolen the only memory of his mother from him, she was so compelling he ended up spending longer with her than he had expected. Oh, and how she kissed him! That was burnt into his memory, and he was glad. That playful smile she had, her messy braided hair, the twinkle in her evergreen eyes… she was always in his head.

_Gods, _thought the prince, _is this love?_

It was passion and lust. James would call it any word but love. He was engaged (by the force of his "father", but that was still a commitment) and therefore couldn't be in love with another woman. But perhaps he had loved her then, and maybe she loved him for a while. Now though? She hadn't seen him in over a year. If she loved him, they would have never let the other one go. He didn't want to leave…

He had been with another woman, though, while he was still engaged. He had cheated on his fiancée, and he felt absolutely no guilt about it. Would Abigail had felt guilty if she had cheated on him, the man that was only marrying her for riches (just like he promised he would never do)? It didn't really matter in hindsight, because what was done was done. He couldn't change the past.

But, oh, how he wanted to repeat it!

James wanted to see Snow again. It may not have been love, but he felt a very strong connection to the brunette. She called him charming, and he remembered how sweetly that one word rolled off her tongue (even though she was clearly angry at him, being trapped in a net and all). He promised he would find her, and now he wasn't about to break a promise.

Sure, he was betrothed to a princess. But certainly writing a letter wouldn't hurt…

_Author's Note__: And now we have a charming introduction! Please review, dearies!_


	5. Promises

Chapter Five: Promises

He promised he'd find her, and now he had.

Snow received a letter tied to the foot of a dove while she was sweeping the kitchen floors. She had an apple pie cooling on the windowsill when the bird landed right by the pie. Eric was napping peacefully in the other room, Granny was out trying to reason with the mob hungry for the blood of the wolf, and Red was watching her godson (Snow had decided on godparents for her baby boy: Red was godmother, and Gepetto and Grumpy were his godfathers). He had grown up so fast! It didn't feel like six months since she first cradled the little boy in her arms. Surely it wouldn't be long until he was a grown boy begging to play with wooden swords and ride a horse…

The bird twittered at her, raising its leg a little to offer her the note tied to it. _Who would write to me_, thought Snow, almost questioning the safety of herself and her son. No one was to know where she was, how did this bird know where to look?

_My dearest Snow, _the letter began.

_I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I last saw you. _The words almost made her blush! _I remember almost every detail of our last encounter, even though it feels like ages ago. Well, I promised I would find you, and now I have. That's right, your Charming has found you._

Charming! Snow couldn't believe her eyes. "Her" Charming? Had he really called himself that? Did he mean it? Oh, she hoped it wasn't a dream!

_I hope you receive this letter in a timely manner. You see, I am supposed to be getting married in three weeks. _Supposed? Was he getting cold feet about his beloved fiancée? She continued to read, hoping that there would be more joy in the little scribbled note. _However, if you have… feelings for me, that would change. _If she had feelings for him? Yes, she had feelings for him! She thought he didn't return them… oh, today was going to be wonderful! _Meet me at my castle if you feel something between us. I hope and pray to see you there._

_Signed, your Charming_

Snow felt the room spinning. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? She ruled that out long ago. The plan was simple: she had to go! Red came in when she heard the unmistakable sound of the young mother laughing. "Mary?" She asked, peering out at Snow. Oh, how great things would be! Red went to shut the window and put the apple pie on the table. "Snow, what's wrong?"

"I have to go see him! I mean, he's waiting for me! He wants me!" She was as giddy as a school girl. She skipped into the bedroom to pick up Eric, who had woken up from his nap. With Eric in tow, Snow paced the kitchen while Red cut herself a slice of pie. "What am I going to do? I can't take Eric with me. It's not a safe world out there for him, but I'm not going to make Charming marry that brat… and Regina! Why, Regina'll find me after I get into the castle and take my prince. It won't be safe for me to be with Eric… I'll need to find somewhere else to be…"

Red stopped her quickly, not even starting to eat her pie. She gestured for Snow to sit across from her. "What are you talking about?"

"Charming! He's cancelling his wedding, he's leaving his fiancée!" Could Snow sound any more pleased? No, she couldn't. Red could hear everything change from the shy, timid runaway princess that moved in with them almost a year ago. Red didn't want to interrupt her train of thought. How sweet it was to see the mother in love… "He said if I go to the castle, he'll cancel his wedding! He wants to be with me!"

Red opened her arms to take the baby. "So are you going?"

"I have to! I'm going to give Eric his father, and keep Charming from making a mistake that will cost him and…" _I need him_. "Regina will try to take him if I come back once I get Charming."

"Then Eric can stay with Granny and I up until you guys get back." Snow looked unsure. "It's the least I can do for you, Snow. You're the best friend I have. And when you come back…"

Snow didn't know what to tell her. "No, Red, I can't endanger you both. You have done plenty for me. We need someone that Regina wouldn't think to come after."

"She wouldn't come after—"

"You don't know her like I do." Snow hissed. Red knew she was right. She didn't know a whole lot about the princess' stepmother, but she knew that she was nothing shy of evil. "Gepetto," Snow finally whispered, her voice softening. "Gepetto can take care of Eric. He's a childless father, Eric will be in great hands, I'm sure of it! And you can help Gepetto take care of him…" Red was absolutely uneasy about this plan. "You've helped us so much, me and Eric. But Charming and I… we'll need somewhere to stay. I doubt anyone will be happy to hear he's leaving his bride…"

Red nodded. "Got it. And you promise you'll come back?"

"Absolutely, Red. We'll finally be a full family: me, Eric, my Charming, and you and Granny."

…later, in another kingdom…

James waited for Snow to find him. She came in with a note in her hand and tears in her eyes. "Snow…" He ran up to kiss her, but she pushed him away not long after their lips met. "Snow? You came here…"

"I came here to tell you…" She gulped. Why was she letting King George get to her? He threatened her, but at least he didn't threaten her baby or her Charming. "You and I don't belong together."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. She was here, yet she wasn't here because she loved him? It took him too long to realize he loved her, but did that really change anything?

She felt her heart breaking inside her chest. "You belong with the Princess. We keep finding and losing each other. It's time we… we moved on." Snow left without another word: a pain in her chest, tears in her eyes, and her son on her mind.

…later…

Snow walked home alone through the woods when she heard footsteps behind her. If it was a knight, she didn't care. They could take her and kill her if they wanted to. No, she had a reason to live. Eric was at home waiting for his mama to come back. Snow turned around defiantly to see a plump dwarf behind her. "Snow, wait up." Grumpy, that was the dwarf's name. He ran to catch up with her, his six remaining brothers coming behind him. She met him in King George's dungeon, he and his brother Stealthy helped her escape… then Stealthy was fatally wounded… "Heading back home?"

"I guess so." She shrugged, still so hurt by what she had just done. "I'll never forget him, and I lost him."

Grumpy put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we all lost someone we loved today."

Snow didn't feel comforted. Another dwarf, this one she recognized as Sneezy, ran up behind her and whispered in her ear so that his fellow dwarves couldn't hear him. "There's a man by the name of Rumplestiltskin. They say he can heal anything, even a broken heart." And he left it at that. Snow didn't know what her fate was going to be, but she wasn't going to let sadness keep her from a life of happiness with her son.

_Author's Note__: Oh no, not Rumplestiltskin! Snow's and Charming's happy ending and family reuniting isn't too far off, don't worry! Just review!_


	6. The Man Who Can Make You Forget

**The Man Who Can Make You Forget**

Snow waited by the water for the man that Red told her about. Who is he, and why is he taking so long? She played with the chain her locket was on, toying with the clasp of the silver locket. Her Eric was with the old carpenter from down the road, not with her where he belonged. What was her baby doing while she was going around trying to find his father? She didn't want to think about it.

Another boat docked alongside hers. She looked through the mist for a man, but she felt hot breath on her neck. The man was behind her, but the boat was in front? What kind of man was this? "You summoned me?"

"Yes, I'm Snow-"

"I know who you are." He snapped back. "And you know who I am."

She didn't answer immediately, just looked at the man with the yellow eyes and golden scales rather than skin.

"Rumplestiltskin." He introduced himself with an over-the-top bow and a flicking of his hands. "What can I do for you, dearie?"

She hesitated. Could she trust this man? Did she have a choice? She needed to do what was best for Eric, what was best for her, what was best for them… But was this it? "There's this man…"

"I can't make you fall in love with you." She gulped. She didn't think about that as an option. Who would honestly do that, make someone fall in love with them? She didn't know…

"No." She replied with very little thought. "I want you to make me forget."

This Rumplestiltskin moved so fluidly, so quickly but every gesture was so grand and posh. Who was this man, really? Was he more than just the sorcerer she saw? "That I can do… for a price."

She watched as he swirled a little vial into the water, shaking it until it appeared white. Just like that? She asked herself, amazed by the magic. Her stepmother had magic, but nothing like that… "What do you want?"

"The name of your child." Snow was shocked. Could he read her mind or something? She didn't look like a woman who just had a child, she didn't understand how he knew. "It's rather obvious, you know. That locket doesn't contain the picture of your lover, I figured."

She gulped and took the vial. "Eric. His name is Eric." And without another word, she was gone.

...later, in another kingdom…

Charming was dressed in his wedding attire, determined not to disappoint his "father". Abigail was no doubt getting dressed, her dress was so long and heavy and intricate. He didn't know how a woman could wear clothes that tight, that formal, that… caging. The woman he had in the woods… "Thinking about someone?" A voice hissed from behind him, causing him to spin on his toes. It wasn't a man at all, just a scaly crocodile leaning against the walls.

"Just my fiance." Charming said absently, looking out the window, his eyes following the message-bearing dove he just threw out. His messages to Snow were almost criminal, but why would she never reply?

The crocodile's face quirked. "You're a dreadful liar, James… or should I call you David? While it's just the two of us, I mean." Charming put his hand on his sword, just in case he would need it. "You can tell me anything, we're practically… family."

Charming growled. "It's because of you I don't have a brother."

_Such a petty prince!_ Rumplestiltskin was disappointed in the attitude of the new prince, but took the time to mock him. "Do believe I'm not an angry brute."

"You're trying my patience. What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin held up his hand with grandeur. "I came to give you a wedding gift." In a puff of purple smoke, Snow White was wandering through a house, ultimately dazed, sweeping and singing to a bird. Charming's face melted and filled with remorse, tears sliding down his face. "Isn't it funny how the things we haven't thought about can make us cry?"

"What- what's happened to her?" Charming asked, watching as she hit the bird with her broom. The Snow he knew was so… different. She was so calm when he knew her, so gentle and tender… had he changed her or was she just putting on an act for him? "What have you done to her?"

Rumplestiltskin leaned in towards him. "I haven't done anything… Not yet, but she will." Charming raised an eyebrow. "She wants to go kill the Queen. Avenge her father, whatnot." He held up a map, waving it at Charming. "This is the route she's taking… she'll be there before sundown… you can be too, if you hurry."

"What's your price?" Charming asked, knowing it had to be huge.

"Leave before your wedding."

Charming smiled. "Like you even had to ask."

...that night, in Granny's house…

A dove flew into the window of Granny's house and the message was dropped off near Red. She hadn't seen Snow since the meeting with Rumplestiltskin, but she heard from the dwarves that Snow was not at all herself. Red untied the message and read that it was from Snow's Charming, making her instantly smile. Gepetto had come over for dinner and brought little Eric with him. Eric woke up suddenly and he made some sort of humming noise. The letter, Red figured, would probably lull him back to sleep. "My dearest Snow," She read, sitting the little baby in her lap. He wrapped her hair around his fingers. "I don't understand. You telling me you didn't love me? Then why did you try to find me? I'm hoping that you have a reason for telling me that, and I'm sorry if my affection is not returned." Her voice changed, and suddenly she didn't understand. Didn't Snow love Charming? Isn't that why she left her child behind? Eric tugged at her tresses once more. "As I told you, though, I will always find you. And whether or not you love me, well, I understand and wish you love of another. Yours truly, Your Charming." Red smiled sadly. Eric pulled her hair hard and gave her a childish giggle.

A huff came through the door and it closed. "Red? Granny?" Eric gurgled, recognizing the voice of his mother. "My oh my, that can't be my Eric, is it?" She picked up the child after untangling his fingers and Red's hair.

"Snow." Red smiled. "I see you're… well, yourself." Snow nodded. "I just got an emotional letter from… him."

Snow treaded on that lightly. Her son buried his head in her hair, sighing quietly into her shoulder. She missed the little boy, even though she had only been gone for a few days. "I saw him again. But he's been taken by King George…"

Red put a supportive hand on her free shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. As he wrote" She held up the note. "he will always find you."

_Author's note: So how about that new episode yesterday? Anyways, I pushed up the plot a lot because of how many of you are so eager to meet Charming, so Eric isn't aging as quickly as I had intended. Oh well, please review and enjoy!_


	7. Can't Stop Running

_**Author's note**__: Here's the next new chapter! I hope you guys like it, and please review!_

Can't Stop Running

Snow sat in the back bedroom, feeding her son on the bed. Red and Granny had gone to a town meeting with Gepetto and the dwarves, so Snow and her baby were finally alone for a while. Eric smiled up at his mother, those big blue eyes meeting her green. He was so handsome already, a spitting image of his father (except for the dark hair). If only her Charming could see the toothless smile of their little boy he didn't know about…

She tried to tell him about Eric when she was going to kill the queen. Charming snapped her out of it, and she was getting ready to tell him about their little son. Then the guards started running towards them, and she didn't want to risk the safety of her baby by blurting it out. She would find him though. She would always find him.

Eric started squirming in her lap, whining a little as she scooted his head onto her shoulder. "Are you tired, baby?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't tell her an answer. He fought to keep his eyes open and fixed on her. "I'll lay you down for a nap." She set him down on a pillow and rested on her side supporting him. His eyelids fluttered, but he was stubborn enough to not sleep. "How about a bedtime story, huh?" She saw a little grin make it's way across his face. He rolled into her and she held him close, preparing her story mentally. "Once upon a time…"

...later, a plan is made to save Charming…

Snow, Red, Granny, the dwarves and the fairies all gathered outside King George's castle. During that "town meeting", they had planned how to get back the prince that Snow (and Eric) needed. The attack had begun already, and soon enough Snow was scaling the castle wall with nothing on her mind but her boys. Gepetto agreed to take care of Eric once more, he had become like a makeshift father to Eric (only until, Gepetto realized, his real father came back into his life, then he'd just be an old man).

Taking the castle by storm, well, Snow realized it took determination. And she was wickedly determined. Her Charming was in there, and she had to find him and bring him back so that their baby had a real father in his life. The dwarves stalled the guards while she wandered down into the dungeon, where all she saw was a mirror with her Charming standing steadfast, hands clasped in front of him. "No no no no no." She called out, putting her hands on either side of the mirror frame, letting out cry. "But I'm rescuing you."

"I will find you." He said, seemingly quoting himself. "This is just a bump in the road, Snow."

Snow cleared the lump in her throat. She had to tell him about Eric, or she felt like she was going to die! "Charming, there's something I have to tell you." He raised his eyebrows but seemed ready to listen. She looked around to check for guards. "We have a son." His eyes widened with shock, and his mouth opened as if he was about to ask a question. "I know we only spent that night together in the woods, and I'm sorry I even have to pull you into this… his name is Eric, he's six months old… you don't have to be… be in his life if you don't want to…"

He smiled. "I- I love you." He muttered, but it was almost insincere. She didn't care. She finally heard it to her face. She leaned in, about to kiss the mirror when Charming disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Regina appeared cackling. Snow was absolutely puzzled.

Regina spoke to her with absolute mockery. "Oh, Eric, was an adorable name."

"Leave him out of this!" Snow barked at her evil stepmother. Her maternal side was kicking in, and Regina seemed to be fond of this newfound strength. "Him and Charming, leave them out of this. It's between the two of us."

Regina smiled. "I couldn't agree more. Let's cut off this messy fighting and go for a parlay. You know what parlay is right?" Snow nodded. It was one of the things Regina and her father struggled to teach her about. "Good. No weapons, and come completely alone. So… get child care." Her voice dripped the mean-spirited teasing.

"Where should I meet you?" Snow asked, determined to make this work. She had to keep Eric safe, and she didn't want him to lose every chance of him having a father.

"Where it all began." Regina answered, then the mirror faded to black.

…meanwhile, in Regina's castle…

James sat against the wall of the dungeon. He was too tired to fight back or rattle the bars. He owed his life to Regina currently, the least he could do was not fight the guards. A part of James didn't want to believe his father had attempted to execute him. But he had, and Regina saved his life. Now he had to find Snow.

Why had Rumplestiltkin been so unclear with how to find her? He brought her back to reality, but he lost her so quickly. Now she was no doubt going back to her home in the woods, and then she'd try to singlehandedly storm her castle to get him. Maybe he was in the right place now for the time being.

Regina came in and smiled at him with that devilish grin she had. "Seems like your pretty princess went to get you." She cackled and James rushed to the door and tried once more to break free. "It's a pity."

"What have you done to her?!" He asked angrily, and Regina only seemed to get giddier. A giddy Regina? He never imagined such a creature!

Regina held out a small bag towards the cell door. "Oh dear, I haven't done anything. Yet." She pulled out an apple, and he continued to try to free himself. An apple didn't feel like a punishment, but he knew for some reason it had to be. He had to bust out, and he had to save her.


	8. One For All

_Author's Note: A few things I am going to clarify. One, Charming doesn't know about Eric up to this point. In the mirror, that was Regina toying with Snow's affections. Gepetto has no intention of stealing Eric away from his parents, but he's going to have a relationship like he would've with Pinocchio. AND lastly, Charming's finding out… um… now! Got it? Review please!_

One for All

Regina asked for parlay, and that was exactly what Snow had agree to. No weapons, nothing rash. Around her neck she wore her locket with a picture of Eric in one side and a picture of her Prince Charming in the other. She took it off the chain and put it in her boot.

All her weapons were on the table, carefully being guarded by Granny and Red. Gepetto was far off with Eric, determined to keep him from harm. Snow set out on foot to the stables where she was told to meet her infamous stepmother. True to her word, Regina was there without a weapon, just a small velvet wristlet matching her purple silk dress. She led her up the hill, telling her the story of how they met, as though she didn't already know. She was a motherless child, much like her son was right now... "But this one is new." Regina told her, gesturing to a grave. "Daniel's."

Now Snow knew why she was here. Daniel. But she thought he ran away... "I said that to spare your feelings." Regina snarled. "Now I plan to set things straight."

"You plan to kill me." Snow said calmly. She would embrace death, perhaps her son would hear of her as a hero...

"Not at all." She held up the apple. "Your tomb will be time."

"You plan to force me to eat that."

Regina gave a menacing chuckle. "It wouldn't work. You have to take it willingly." Before Snow could ask why, she continued. "If you don't, I'll kill everyone you love. Your Charming... and your boy." Without another word, Snow clutched the apple with her gloved hand and bit forcefully into it.

From across the woods, a little boy started to cry.

...later, Red and Gepetto can't figure out what's wrong with Eric…

The two bounced the crying little boy between the two of them. He had never truly cried without reason, and now he wouldn't stop. "Maybe he misses his mama?" Gepetto suggested, but Red quickly turned that down and just tried to rock him or lull him to sleep. A dwarf quickly came to the window and rushed into the house. She continued to struggled to get the boy to calm down, but he closed his eyes and whimpered. "Bashful, speak up." Gepetto ordered when the dwarf walked into the house. "Where's Granny, and the others?"

"They found Snow." Bashful admitted, living up to his name. "Her body… at least."

Red put her hand over her mouth, struggling not to cry in front of the little boy. Maybe that's why he won't calm down, he knows something happened to his mother. "W-we're going to bury her in the woods. The others are making a pretty glass coffin for our princess." Red nodded at the dwarf's quiet response. "A-and… her prince is coming this way. His horse just trotted through the town."

"Why didn't you stop him? Introduce him to his son? You know Eric's here, right?' Red asked sharply, upsetting Gepetto. Gepetto felt that Eric was almost more his child than Charming's because he had taken care of him more than he had (in fact, he questioned if Snow- being a bandit and all- could be good for the child). "Get the prince back here, get him to take his child! They can bond… Snow would've wanted them to…"

Bashful shrugged. "He just looked so angry… and he had a sword…" Red had only known Bashful to be as strong as his brothers, but now he was showing how he earned his name. "He's going to where she's being buried, I'm sure, he had this… ring in his hand…"

Red nodded. "Gepetto and I will watch the boy. But make sure he gets back here, and gets his son. That's all I ask. Eric needs his father, he lost his mother already." The dwarf left wordlessly and Gepetto followed him out the door. Once she was alone with the child, Red started to cry with the little boy, one in the same.

… later, Charming finds himself in the eternal forest with none other than Rumplestiltskin…

Charming fell off his horse, landing on the hard ground with Rumplestiltskin's boots in his face. He didn't say anything, Charming just searched the ground for his ring so that he could continue getting to Snow. "Looking for this?" Rumplestiltskin asked, holding the ring in his hand. Charming angrily looked at him.

"Give it back! It was my mother's." Charming grabbed for it, but failed. He grabbed his sword and hoped for the best, dueling Rumplestiltskin for the ring with only Snow on his mind. He knew he was going to lose, so he surrendered to save time. "Okay, just give me back the ring."

"I will… for a price." Rumplestiltskin snickered with glee. "Listen to me, I've enchanted the ring."

Charming stood completely still, arms folded. "What do you want from me."

Rumplestltskin was clearly upset that he interrupted him. "Be patient, I'll tell you. As I said, listen. There's a little secret your Snow White has been keeping from you, but she couldn't from me." He held up her silver locket on a chain.

"Where'd you get that?"

The imp smiled. "Magic gets you whatever you want… there's something in here you might want to see." He tossed it to Charming and he opened it. Charming stared at the tiny picture of the little boy, confused suddenly. "That's her child. Your child."

"W-what?" Snow had a baby? Why didn't she just tell him? Of course, the past couple times they had met in non-ordinary places under unusual circumstances: her telling him she didn't love him, him taking an arrow to the shoulder, him being taken away by his makeshift father. "Where is he? Where is she? Are they safe?"

"Find your Snow and you'll find your boy." Rumplestiltskin chortled, holding up the ring once more as Charming put the locket into his pocket. "This ring'll lead you to her."

Charming waited but he didn't continue this time. "And the price?"

"Your cloak." He took it off skeptically. "My castle's drafty." He gave it to the man, and tore out of the woods.

...Charming finds Snow, and wakes her with a kiss…

"You found me." She gasped, waking with a smile glued to her face.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He teased. She grinned, but didn't say anything. "Now, onto the next matter of business…" The dwarves cleared the scene around the glass coffin and gave them space. "Would you marry me, Snow White?" He had his… their son to think about. He needed a father. Snow was too young to be alone, and he wanted to be a father to his child. He loved Snow. He didn't know their child, and he already loved him.

"Of course." She smiled and he put the green ring of his mother's on her finger. "Now… we can take back the kingdom."

He held her hand in his. "As a family."

_Author's Note: Please review!_


	9. Mother to Mother Talk

**Chapter Nine: Mother to Mother Talk**

James pulled Snow into a little farmhouse in the woods. Snow was frightened because of the queen and Lancelot and the king, but James wasn't scared at all. He pushed her against the door and kissed her in total euphoria. She ran her fingers through his hair, and then along the scar on his chin. Gods, why did he love her after all she'd done? He deepened their kiss and started to take off her cloak and everything beneath him. Was this really happening?

A voice cleared its throat behind the two. "David, is that you?" David turned around to see his mother Ruth carrying a candle, staring at the two. "I thought I told you not to bring anyone here..."

"Mother." James turned around and kissed his mother's cheek. "Oh where are my manners? Mother, this is Princess Snow White, my fiancée."

Ruth smiled. "Well at least King George picks the pretty ones."

Snow didn't know what to say. She was in the company of her new fiancé's mother, a common woman with graying hair and thick arms and a warm smile. No wonder her Charming was so... well, charming. "Mother, Snow is the daughter of King Leopold, not King Midas." He corrected the broad woman who just smiled at her future daughter-in-law. Her smile was contagious!

"So she's not the one that I heard about last time." Ruth pulled Snow by the arm and sat her at the table. "I look forward to getting to know you the same way my son did."

Snow prayed that Ruth was kidding. Her's and Charming's relationship was far from normal. Ruth continued to speak to her son. "Honey, would you go out and get some firewood? It's chilly out here this time of year." James looked to a smiling Snow and went on outside. Ruth put her hand on top of Snow's and spoke to her knowingly. "I'm glad you make my son happy. That's all a mother ever wants for a child." Snow nodded. "One day, you'll see I'm right. When you and David have kids..."

She struggled not to say anything about Eric. Ruth was clearly puzzled by her silence. "Snow, dear, is there something you need to say? You can tell me."

"Charming doesn't even know..." Snow tried not to sob. It felt good to get this off her chest. Ruth eyed Snow's stomach, then looked back up with a smile. "He's almost one now, and he still doesn't know..."

"Shh, shh." Ruth soothed, shocked to see the seemingly calm princess break down at the drop of a hat. One? She couldn't be a day over eighteen... "Snow, you're going to tell him about the baby right? I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

James came in with arms full of wood. "Thrilled about what?"

"I'll let you to talk." Ruth whispered to Snow before walking away.

Snow looked up to James with red-rimmed eyes. Oh god, if she said something, she knew she'd start crying again. "Charming, I have to tell you... we have a..."

"Son?" James asked, completely calm. He already knew the answer. She hung her head in shame. "I know, Snow. You should've found me, told me!"

Snow sniffled. "I thought you were happy with Abigail, I didn't want to ruin that."

"I'm happy here and now with you." James cupped her cheek and helped her to her feet. "I love you, I'll love our son, and any other children we have."

Snow smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Others? Eric will be so happy if he has brothers or sisters!"

"Eric?" Ruth asked although she tried to pretend she wasn't listening. "What a lovely name."

Eric wasn't a name too specific to Ruth, it just had a familiar ring. She remembered it was the name her husband suggested for one of their twin boys, the one they were keeping. Of course she overruled him and named their boy David.

...later, a surprise attack leaves Ruth fatally injured...

Lancelot led the couple and the dying woman to the edge of a dry Lake Nostos. The arrow hole was being dabbed off by Snow, as though she was somehow healing her. James eyes were swimming in tears. Once James and Lancelot had gone to try and scrounge up the last of the magical water, Ruth struggled to remove the charm from around her neck. "My mother- gave this to me. It's supposed to determine the sex of your first child." Snow looked puzzled, knowing she already told the woman she had a son. "Give me your hand, humor an old woman."

Snow reluctantly held out her hand. All the shame of abandoning her son with the old carpenter was building up. She wanted to make such a good impression on Ruth, she was going to be her mother in law.

"A girl." Ruth announced, seeing the charm wave. Snow was confused and shocked, almost ready to cry. She had a son, and now a daughter too! Well not yet, but sometime. Snow couldn't even believe it. Two children: a boy and a girl, a combination of her and her Charming. To believe when she met him, she thought all that would result of their relationship would be his scarred chin and her blown cover.

The lake was dry as a bone, and Ruth choked out her request to see them get married. She passed on through the end of that service, clutching the charm she held over Snow's hand and the small locket Snow contained the picture of Eric in. "She saw us get married, and she saw her first grandchild. I don't think she could've been happier... Are you happy?" He asked, removing the locket from his mother's hand and putting it around Snow's neck. Soon enough, he'd meet the little boy inside it.

_Author's Note: Okay, so Snow's met Ruth. She found out she's going to have a girl (whoo, Emma!), and she married Charming (not "the big wedding", the I-will-destroy-your-happiness one, but that's to come). And soon Charming'll meet Eric! I'm skipping over a lot of Snow/Regina drama, so sorry in advance. I'm focusing on the Charming family. So, as always, review. And silent readers… thank you for reading. But please, if you like it let me know!_


	10. The Royal Family

The Royal Family

Snow couldn't believe it. She had been gone for almost six months, and her baby had become a little toddler. He stumbled around, and he babbled but he could say simple words. He greeted her by calling her mama and went back to playing on the floor with his makeshift father.

She and Charming missed everything. His first steps, his first word, the trials and tribulations of raising a baby. Charming squeezed Snow's hand as she went to the child, walking right past Red and Gepetto. Charming smiled, finally seeing his boy in person. He was so handsome yet so small, a seemingly perfect combination of him and Snow. "Charming, why don't you get to know your son?" Snow suggested before she went into the kitchen to talk with Gepetto. Nervously, Charming sat on the floor beside the child, who eyed him but continued to play.

"Nice toys you got here, huh?" Charming had never spent time with a baby, this was his first time interacting with a small child since he was one himself. The boy continued to play up until Charming picked up a wooden whale, the one Gepetto made for the boy. Eric put down the stuffed wolf he was playing with (a gift from his Aunt Red) and stared at Charming. "I'm Charming, your papa."

Eric understood what a 'papa' was, and he looked at Charming. The only thing close to a papa he had ever known was Gepetto, who referred to himself as the boy's father (but Eric called him 'fa' and that was close enough). Slowly, Eric repeated Charming. "...papa…" Charming opened his arms, and the boy ran into them without really knowing why. He heard Charming cry from above his head, and looked up at him from between his arms. "Papa?"

"I love you, son." He cradled the smiling child in his arms. He finally had a family, and Eric loved that he had a mother and a papa that claimed him.

Snow watched her son and husband as they played together. Eric was thoroughly entertained by his papa, and that made Snow happier than words could ever say. Gepetto helped her gather all Eric's things. This was his boy, too. Not biologically, of course, but he was the man that raised him. Gepetto probably knew more about the boy than his mother did. But now Snow and James were safe, and they could take Eric to live with them without any problems.

Gepetto was going to miss Eric...

Snow placed a hand on Gepetto's arm. "You can visit us any time you like." Snow reassured him. She remembered how hard it was to hand her little boy over the the jolly older fellow, so it must have been hard for him to let Eric come back with her. "Certainly we'll need some new furniture in the palace, too."

"I doubt you'll need me, princess." His tone was a little sharper than he intended. She backed up just a smidge. James stood quickly as though to aid his wife if needed. "I mean, the palace must be full of furniture made by much finer craftsmen."

Snow lifted the boy in the air and toted him over to stand with Gepetto. James hoped he could reassure the old carpenter. "You have done more favors for us than we could ever repay. The least we can do is ask that you visit whenever you like and perhaps we'll commission you for future work. Snow said you're a fine craftsman."

"Genius." Snow corrected. Neither man said anything else. "Now, Gepetto, we really must be going. Eric, say goodbye..."

Gepetto gave the boy a hug. "So soon? You just got here... Don't tell me you're getting yourself into all sorts of trouble again. Besides, it IS wolf season..."

"We will be fine, sir, but we really must go. Before it gets dark. Besides, Johanna is already fixing dinner for our return." Eric eyed his papa. Who was Johanna? If this was his papa and his mama was there too, and they were taking him home, was this Johanna his sister? He didn't know, so he put it from his mind. "Farewell, sir."

The three set out on their way back to the palace. Gepetto stood in the doorway watching, hoping that Eric wouldn't forget him.

…later, at the castle…

Charming sat Eric in his lap as they rode in the flawless white carriage, riding across the bridge to the abandoned castle of King George. Snow watched the two boys, one in the same, looking out the window at the water beneath the bridge. At last they turned near where the door was, and Charming spoke to Eric once more. "We're home, son."

"Home." Eric repeated happily, staring into the eyes of his mother. "Mama, home?"

She picked up her son and carried him out of the carriage. "Yes, sweetie, we're home. And Johanna cooked us dinner. You hungry, baby?" He nodded. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and ready for dinner." Snow led the dark-haired child through the big double doors, and he toddled through the doorway following after his mother. The castle wasn't as humble as his former home. He hardly even remembered his home with Gepetto after seeing his reflection in the shiny marble floors. This castle had everything a child could dream of: it was huge, with tons of places to hide and things to explore. Snow picked him up and carried him up the stairs, not wanting him to fall back down (she didn't know how good he was on his feet, and she was very cautious about her child). She took him into a nursery full of toys with an ebony crib in the center, and quickly changed him into a new outfit, one fit for a prince. "Now, baby, let's get you down for dinner, eh?" He smiled at his mother. She was so regal, just as pretty as Gepetto and Aunt Red told him… "I'm sure your papa has a lot of fun things for you to do together." Eric grinned. His papa. His mama. His new home. He was finally a part of a family.

_Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter of Unexpected. Please review, and I look forward to having you read the next chapter!_


	11. Like Father, Like Son

Like Father, Like Son

Eric played on the floor in his new nursery with James. "I hope you like it." James had told the boy when they first came in that morning. It was almost Eric's bedtime, and the child couldn't make time to be bored.

There was so much to do in his new home! There was the nursery, his bedroom, full of toys and well-made furniture. The furniture wasn't like what his father made, it was very different in style. His bed had intricate carving into in, things his father's hands were too old to do. "Papa?" He pointed to his bed with the hand-knitted afghan, seemingly asking his father about who crafted the furniture in his room.

"Who made it? Some old friends of your mama's." James told him. "Their names are Grumpy, Happy, and Dopey."

Eric smiled. Finally, something familiar! He studied the carving on the bed. There was an intricately designed wood pattern backed by glass. "Pretty."

"It was the same pattern as your mama's coffin." Eric glared at him, clearly confused and perhaps a little upset. "It's a long story- your mama and me. It's all about losing and finding each other."

Eric yawned and sat down in his papa's lap. "Bedtime story!"

Eric had been living with his parents for almost six months, and he had become a little more articulate. Charming spent as much time as he could with his boy, making up for lost time. Snow at least got to know the child when he was tiny, Charming was starting from scratch. Charming didn't mind spending time with the child, Snow was busy battling her demons and preparing for the wedding. They wanted to keep Eric safe from Regina, and from Rumplestiltskin. If they didn't give their all to protect him, Snow and Charming felt they couldn't trust anyone else to.

Charming smiled and tucked Eric into his bed with his stuffed wolf. Eric hadn't played with his whale since he moved to the castle, he had so many other things to play with, but he held on to his little wolf. "Well, our story begins like just about every other story in this land… once upon a time, in a land far away…"

...meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Snow was sitting at the round table with Red, Johanna, Granny, Ella (as in Cinderella, who was a servant to her wealthy stepmother and offered Snow a place to stay in their cellar when she was on the run), Grumpy, and Gepetto. "I'm glad you all could come." She started, grinning at her guests. There wasn't any food on the table, just a small untouched bottle of rum. Grumpy reached for the bottle but decided against drinking himself to oblivion. "As you all well know, Charming and I are getting married." There was some applause. "And we want you all to be there." The applause was a little louder. Snow shushed them. "Shh, Charming's trying to get Eric to bed… anyways, I want each of you to take a role in the wedding."

"Well, I'll get you dressed for your wedding." Johanna told her happily. She helped get Eva ready for her wedding, it was only right she helped her daughter… "And I'll make the cake, and food for after the wedding."

Granny looked sharply from Snow to Johanna. "I'll help with that."

"You'll need bridesmaids, won't you?" Ella asked shyly, being the youngest girl at the table. Red nodded for Snow. "Red and I, we can do that!"

"You know you have seven willing groomsmen." Grumpy told her, finally reaching for the rum bottle and pulling the cork, pouring it into a mug.

Gepetto finally quit being quiet. "I can watch Eric, be childcare."

Snow frowned at the old man. "We want Eric at the wedding. We want him to see his parents on their wedding day." Why would Gepetto want to keep Eric from the wedding? "Besides, we'll let you know when- if- we need a babysitter."

Those words hurt him. They'd call him if the couple needed a babysitter? He felt as though he had done much more. After all, Gepetto protected him for so long, he felt he deserved to be known as more than a "babysitter". Red looked at him, her glare like daggers telling him not to reply. "If you say so, your Majesty." The nerve of the stupid princess! What did she know about her own son? She spent as long on the run as she did taking care of him, did she really know her son or her future husband that well? Eric would only get hurt by Snow stubbornly avoiding Gepetto…

"Well I think that's settled." Snow concluded, seeing Charming at the top of the stairs, without Eric but looking down with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go upstairs and tuck my son in." She left without another word, scurrying up the stairs. Gepetto pouted at his seat like a young child, wishing that he could've had Eric just a little longer.

...the day of the wedding…

Snow struggled into her slim white dress, not fitting her quite the way she had expected for her wedding day when she was fitted for it a few years prior. Having Eric changed her figure, but she thought that the dress (perhaps) would look better now than it did back then. She used some simple scissors to cut off the hideous netted sleeves, leaving the dress sleeveless and a little more breathable, tulle feathers on it.

Eric came in in his pajamas, his eyes looking up at his mother. She put flowers in her hair and he watched her carefully, seeing the two of them in the mirror. He was quite quick on his feet, so quick he outran his father to the bedroom (given, of course, Charming wasn't about to storm into the room to see his wife-to-be in her wedding dress). "You ready to get dressed, little man?" She asked and Eric just giggled in reply. Soon enough she had the little boy in his dapper suit, all dressed up and ready for the wedding. "Pretty, mama!" Eric squealed, seeing him and his mother in the vanity mirror. Snow smiled in agreement.

Lancelot came in and nodded at Snow, picking up the little boy who just grinned as the burly knight carried him into the next room. Snow followed closely, seeing her son (who was the ringbearer in the wedding) standing behind her Charming in their matching suits. Like father like son, she thought, smiling as she started down the aisle.

Then, an unexpected visitor arrived.

_Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you guys keep reading!_


End file.
